A Life Rescued is a Life Restored
by Sinful Temptations
Summary: The Digi-Destined are out for a walk one day, when a strange event takes place. A Shelldamon makes an attempt to take TK, when he has something else in his tentacles. A girl! The Digi's save TK, and think nothing about the girl. But Matt's intrigued. He f


**A Life Rescued is a Life Restored**  


  
One day, as the seven Digi-Destined were walking in the DigiWorld,  
something that would change their lives forever happened. A Shellmon burst out  
of the shoreline near where they were walking. Tai, the leader of the group saw  
it first and let out a shout of surprise.  
"Look out! It's Shellmon!" he called. The Digimon turned and faced the huge  
monster. Shellmon grabbed the first thing it could, which happened to be TK,  
and fled from the group, TK flailing his arms, and crying for help.  
"TK!" Matt cried. Gabumon growled...  
"Gabumon!...Digivolve to....Garurumon!" Garurumon stood in Gabumon's place.  
Matt leaped aboard and they thundered after Shellmon and TK. Matt squinted  
his eyes at Shellmon. It had something else in its tentacles! He drew in a sharp  
breath. It was...another human?! Yes! It was! A girl, it looked like. Garurumon  
leaped into the air and tackled Shellmon, while Matt grabbed TK. They vaulted  
back onto Garurumon. Matt turned, to see the girl, but Shellmon had his back to  
them, though his mouth open wide. A scream of terror arose from the girl that  
Shellmon had. He was going to eat her!  
"Agumon!...Digivolve to...Greymon!" Greymon stood where Agumon used to.   
"Nova Blast!" roared Greymon. He spit a huge fireball at Shellmon. Shellmon  
skidded backwards a bit, but that was all.  
"Careful! There's a girl in his tentacles!" Matt cried. The Digi-Destined gasped and  
looked closely. There was a figure, but it was blurred.  
The Shellmon roared angrily. Suddenly, a piercing whinny rang through  
the forest. A Unimon bolted into view.  
"Razor Hooves!" it snarled. With a leap, it dug its hooves into Shellmon's shell,  
splitting it in half. Shellmon roared in pain, dropped the figure, which fell on  
Unimon's back, and fled. Unimon glanced at the Digi-Destined, whirled and  
galloped off, the figure still on his back. Matt just stared. He remembered the  
girls face. Pained blue eyes. And hair the color of dawn. He shuddered. Tai came  
up behind him.  
"Hey Matt, was that really a person? I didn't see it very clearly."  
Matt looked at Tai. Then at all the other humans. They all looked at him with  
the same stupified stare. He shook his head.  
"Naw, probably not. Maybe it was just a human looking Digimon." Tai nodded.  
  
That night, as usual, Matt walked alone along the shoreline, still thinking  
about the haunting image of the girl. Gabumon and TK were in the hands of  
Sora. He could always count on her to watch over them. He sighed, and sat down.  
He pulled his harmonica out and began to play. No sooner than he started to  
play, something drummed in the forest. He stopped. It stopped. He stared at the  
dark forest, jaw dropped, not moving a muscle. He began to play again, slowly,  
softly and listened for the drumming. It came. Something was in the forest. He  
stopped playing. It stopped as well. It sounded like...hooves. His heart quickened.  
Suddenly, something behind him growled. He gasped in surprise and spun  
around. Tyrannomon swiped at him. He dodged, and cried out. The drumming  
began again, thundering now. Unimon leaped out of the forest, a rider on his  
back. The girl..  
The girl swiftly inserted a synge into the Tyrannomon. Her dawn colored  
hair swirled around her determined sky blue eyes. Tyrannomon cried in pain. A  
black gear flew out of it and exploded. Matt gawked, shook his head and turned  
to the girl.  
But they were gone.  
  
Faint drumming was heard in the forest, thundering away from him. Matt stood  
there, silently taking everything that just happened, in. Tyrannomon had fled,  
running away from Matt. Matt watched his figure disappear in the distance.  
Then he sighed longingly, and turned back to camp.   
  
The next day he and Gabumon set out into the forest to try and find the  
girl, Matt telling Gabumon he just wanted to go on a nature walk.  
"So, what actually is a nature walk?" Gabumon asked.   
"It's just a walk to enjoy the surroundings." Matt replied. Gabumon nodded, semi-  
understanding. Matt had an idea. He pulled his harmonica out and began to play  
softly, listening for that drumming sound. Again, it came. Soft, faint drumming  
was heard. Gabumon's ears twitched.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"I dunno, let's go see!" Matt said, running towards the sound.  
"Matt! Wait! It could be dangerous!" Gabumon called, racing after him. The  
drumming grew louder. Matt played the harmonica louder. A shrill whinny shot  
up, close by.  
"Unimon!" Gabumon said, bristling.  
"Calm down." Matt instructed. Gabumon relaxed, but kept his guard up.   
There was a hot spring near by. Unimon was pacing around it, though  
keeping his head away from it, as if he didn't want to look at it. His voice, though  
a whisper, boomed.  
"C'mon Robyn, hurry up."  
There was a sudden flash, and the girl stood next to Unimon. Gabumon and Matt  
stared. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes had a friendly spark to them.  
"Uni, you need to slow down and enjoy life." She said gently.   
Matt listened, in a trance, mezmorized by her voice. She was so gorgeous, so  
innocent like, so...  
"Matt?"...so perfect so...perfect..  
"Matt?!" Gabumon repeated.  
"What?"  
"I think she is a human."  
"I think shes gorgeous."  
"What!?"  
"Huh? Nothing!"  
Matt blushed. Then he grabbed his harmonica and began playing softly. Unimon  
quivered, and began to pace.  
"There's that music again! It always makes me restless."  
The girl folded her arms and shivered, a smile on her face.  
"It sounds soothing. I like it. Do you think that boy is playing it?" her speech had  
quickened. Unimon laughed.  
"I think so. Why? Do you like him?" Matt held his breath.  
"Maybe. Why should I tell you?" She gave Unimon a playful shove. Matt's face  
colored. Gabumon held a paw over his mouth, so he wouldn't laugh, knowing  
they were talking about Matt. Matt felt light as a feather..nearly. He came out of  
the trance and looked at the sun. It was getting late.  
"Shoot, they're gonna be looking for us!" He said, grabbing Gabumon's paw and  
running. Something rustled in the bushes, laughing as they went by.  
Demidevimon flew out, snickering, having heard the whole thing, and had the  
perfect plan...  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi and Joe had gone to look for some food. Izzy, Matt and TK  
stayed at their campsite.  
"Hey Izzy, have you noticed anything around here, er...unusual?" Matt asked.  
Izzy thought for a moment then shook his head.  
"No, all the surroundings here seem to be perfectly normal, for Digiworld, of  
course."  
"I noticed something!" TK said. Matt looked hopefully at TK.  
"What?"  
"Well, something last night was somewhere behind me. I thought it was you at  
first, but then it started singing, and it sounded like Mimi or Sora. But they were  
in their sleeping bags, next to me. Everyone was here, except you, but I know it  
wasn't you! It was a girl's voice!"  
Matt nearly choked.  
"Really?" he said, keeping his cool.  
"Yeah! She sang me to sleep! She had a really pretty voice. Better than Mimi's or  
Sora's!...But don't tell them I said that." he said, serious.  
Izzy was very interested.  
"Tell me TK, did this voice sound human, or Digimon-ish?"  
TK thought hard. "Human! Definitly human." he said, nodding. Matt could barely  
keep his secret. But he did. No thanks to Gabumon..  
"When Matt and I were walking we saw a---"  
Matt slapped his hand over Gabumon's mouth.  
"Mmmph!" murmured Gabumon.  
"We saw ah...um..we saw lots of...footprints! But, now that I think of it, I think  
they were ours." he finsihed, giving a sharp look at Gabumon who hushed  
quickly. Izzy and TK blinked at him for a minute. Then shook it off and started  
to talk about other things. Matt grumbled, got up, and left the group. Gabumon  
followed.  
"I'm sorry I almost let it slip, I didn't know we were keeping it a secret."  
"That's okay," Matt said, "besides, I wanna try to find her again, and when I do,  
I'll show myself, not hide like some...stalker." He fingered his harmonica,  
wondering if he should play it or not. He decided he would. He played it,  
smoothly. The drumming was heard and he followed it. Soon, voices were heard  
as well.  
"We should leave, Robyn. I don't know if this music is evil or not." Unimon.  
"No, of course it's not. I think--though it may just be my extravegant dreaming--  
that it will lead me to..."   
"That boy? That's all you think about!" Unimon sounded annoyed. Matt grinned  
to himself.  
"Well! I can't help it." Robyn retorted, shaking Unimon's saddle blanket out. Matt  
looked down, and purposly stepped on a twig. It snapped and everything froze.  
Robyn froze in mid-shake, the blanket swaying from her outstretched hands.  
Unimon froze in mid-prance, and Gabumon froze with his jaw dropped. Matt just  
froze, all together. Robyn looked his way, though couldn't see anything, because  
Matt was behind a bush. Finally Unimon spoke.  
"L-like I said, we sh-should go."  
"Yeah, maybe...maybe you're right." Robyn swung into Unimon's saddle. Matt  
blinked. This wasn't part of the plan! He stepped out of the bushes.  
"Hey! Wait!" he called. Unimon reared up, startled at his voice. Robyn yelped and  
slapped Unimon.  
"GO!" It was in a blur. The girl was a flash of blonde, the digimon, a flash of  
white. And then, they were gone. Matt stood there, looking foolish. Feeling  
foolish.  
"Matt?" it was Gabumon, "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, fine." Matt sighed, and walked back to the camp.  
  
That night, as usual, Matt walked away from the group. But he felt all  
alone. And he felt bad. Not bad as in sick, bad as in, like something bad was  
about to happen. He was very jumpy, and jumped whenever an unusual sound  
reached him. He started playing the harmonica. No drumming answered it. He  
sighed, scolding himself and sat down underneath a tree.  
Then next things happened fast. A shrill scream was heard in the distance.  
It was the girl, Robyn.  
"ROBYN!" Matt shouted, without noticing it. He leaped up, ran past the other  
bewildered Digi-Destined, and into the night, Gabumon at his heels. Matt  
shouted to Gabumon.  
"Gabumon digivolve now!"  
Gabumon nodded.  
"Gabumon!....Digivolve to...Garurumon!" Gabumon leaped into the air, and  
Garurumon landed next to Matt without missing a stride. Matt swung onto his  
back and thundered through the darkness. The scream erupted again, of terror,  
and pain. A shrill whinny followed it, also in pain. Then, a laugh of pure evil  
arose. Matt scowled, as hatred filled his soul.  
"Myotismon.." he growled, "Faster Garurumon!" Garurumon ran his best, and  
fastest to the screams.   
When they arrived at the scene, Matt's fear rose to ultimate level. The  
girl, Robyn, was in chains. Unimon was nowhere in sight.  
"Be careful Matt." Garurumon said, slowing to a stop. Matt didn't hear. He leaped  
off of Garurumon and raced to the girl's side.  
"Careful!" Garurumon shouted. Too late. Myotismon appeared, seized them both,  
and laughed scornfully.  
  
  
Garurumon snarled.  
"Let go!" he bellowed, between clenched teeth. Matt was put in chains near the  
girl. A steel muzzle was put on Garurumon. Myotismon stood, grinning harshly  
down at the two humans.  
"You two will be spared. I have plans for you. The rest, will be destroyed." he  
growled. Matt gaped.  
"NO! TK! What are you going to do to them?" he demanded. Myotismon laughed,  
and made a vision appear.  
In the vision, the other six Digi-Destined were up against a wall, tied and gagged.  
Gunshots rang out, followed by screams of pain. Matt watched, his face white, as  
the figure of TK slid to the ground, and lay motionless. The vision ended, and  
Matt's pulse rang in his ears.  
"NO!" he screamed and kicked at Myotismon.  
"No, I WON'T let you do this!"  
Myotismon stepped aside, dodging the kick, and kicked back, striking Matt  
sharply in his stomach. He gasped with pain, but stared coldly at Myotismon,  
who glared unmercifully back.  
"I will do as I wish! You can not stand in my way!"  
With that, he faded, Garurumon in his grasp, leaving Matt and Robyn alone.   
Matt looked over at Robyn. She was beaten up, nearly unconcious. Dried  
blood caked around her face, and her usually bright hair was now a matted,  
dulled dust color. Her blue eyes had lost their spark and were dull as well.  
Scratches ran down her arms, and she held her wrist tightly. Her head was down,  
staring at the ground. Matt swallowed his pity.  
"H-hey, are you okay?" he asked, as softly as he could to her. She looked up at  
him, as if she just realized he was there. She pulled her knees to her chest and  
rested her chin on them.  
"No, I'm not." her voice was raspy. She coughed, and closed her eyes. Matt looked  
at the chains that binded him. There was one around his neck, and one around  
each wrist. Robyn had the same chains. They were strapped to a brick wall.  
He suddenly felt very weary. Thinking all of this might be a bad dream,  
he layed down, and slept.  
  
In the morning, he awoke, not knowing where he was. When he  
remembered, he sat up, very down, and very, very stiff. Robyn was already up,  
and had washed her face a bit. Her hair was combed a little too, though with  
probably just her fingers. Her flared jeans were muddy, and she was leaned up  
against a tree, lost in thought. She blinked once, and looked over at him.  
"Hello, I'm sorry I look this way, Myotismon's troops were too much for me." She  
winced as she rubbed her scar on her arm with one hand, the other, limp on the  
ground. Matt shook his head.  
"That doesn't matter to me, I just wanna get out and save my friends and TK,  
my little brother. And rescue Gabumon." he sighed. Robyn nodded.  
"By the way, I'm Robyn. And you are..?" She looked him over briefly.  
"I'm Matt." he said shortly. She nodded again. Then, as recognition took place,  
her eyes sparked a bit.  
"Do you.."she started, trying to find the right words, "play an instrument?"  
Matt had to smile. He took out his harmonica. Robyn grinned a bit. "I heard you  
play a lot in the night." Matt nodded. He opened his mouth to say something,  
when Myotismon appeared.  
"Your leader, and the girl with the Biyomon are caught." He said, grinning down  
at Matt. Matt clenched his teeth.  
"Leave Tai and Sora alone! Leave all of them alone!" Myotismon's laughter turned  
into a scowl as he ignored Matt and looked at Robyn. "You are worth nothing to  
me. I will destroy you as well." He grabbed her broken wrist violently. She winced  
terribly, holding her breath as pain seared up and down her body. Matt fought  
in his chains.  
"Let her go, you jerk!" Matt snarled. Myotismon glared at Matt and raised a  
hand. Matt was lifted into the air, and slammed into the brick wall. Robyn cried  
out. Matt groaned, and fell limply to the ground. Myotismon removed Robyn's  
chains, and led her away.  
  
It was dusk when Matt awoke. He grimaced as he sat up, alone. His back  
was aching terribly. Weary still, he turned over, and slept.   
And dreamed.  
Dreamed of Myotismon. Dreamed of Robyn. Dreamed of TK, and the rest  
of the Digi-Destined. He awoke, in the middle of the night, crying. Tears were  
streaming down his cheeks, and he was choked up. He swallowed repeatedly, and  
sat up, staring into the endless blackness. Digiworld, his world, they were both at  
Myotismon's mercy. He trembled with defeat. He pulled out his harmonica, and  
having nothing else to comfort him, began to play. He played for a long while,  
until a faint percussion was added in the background. His heart quickened. He  
played louder. The drumming got louder. He stopped, but the drumming did not.  
It got louder and louder, till the ground Matt was sitting on began to tremble. A  
faint, phantom-like figure flew through the forest, straight at Matt. Matt cried  
out and covered his face with his hands. The drumming filled his ears as  
Unimon's hooves thrummed the ground. Louder, louder, and louder still.  
Suddenly, it stopped all together. Matt, breathing heavily, looked up. Unimon  
was standing over him, looking down at him. Matt gulped.   
"I need help rescuing Robyn. If you help me, I will gladly help you get your  
friends back. I saw them get captured. Agree now, and we may arrive in time."  
Unimon's voice was quick and serious.  
Matt blinked, but didn't have to think long.  
"Right. I will help." Unimon threw up his head.  
"Flaming Thunder!" he boomed. A puffy cloud above them, suddenly grew death  
black. A lightning bolt, surged with fire, shot down at Matt. He yelled, and shut  
his eyes. A sudden shake followed. He was jostled, but nothing more. When he  
opened his eyes, Unimon was looking at him curiously.  
"You don't think I would ask for your help, then kill you, do you?"   
Matt looked sheepish.  
"N-no..I....I don't know what to think, anymore." he said, truthfully. Unimon  
nodded in understanding.  
"Well get up, boy. I freed you from captivation." Matt stood up. The flaming  
thunder had destroyed the chains.  
"Get on my back! We must go at once!" Matt leaped aboard. Unimon's muscles  
tensed, and his wings flared. He shot into the sky, going twice as fast as  
Garurumon had ever gone. Matt hung onto his mane, as they reached  
Myotismon's castle.  
The castle was surrounded by guards. Unimon stayed well hidden among  
the thunder clouds. His eyes darted this way and that, searching for any sign of  
Robyn, or the others. Matt searched too. A shriek arose from inside the castle.  
Matt drew in a breath.  
"That's Mimi!" he hissed to Unimon. Unimon snorted, and laid his ears flat  
against his head.  
"Hold on tight." he ordered. Matt tightened his grip. Unimon tossed his head, and  
dove at the castle.  
"Flaming Thunderstom!" he shrilled. The thunderclouds gathered together and  
shot down flaming lightning bolts at the guards. Faster and faster they went,  
like a bullet heading straight for the castle wall. Unimon gritted his teeth as  
they neared the wall. Matt drew in a sharp breath. At the last second, a lightning  
bolt flashed before them, knocking a hole in the wall. They zipped through.  
Landing gracefully, Unimon let Matt off his back. Matt slid down, and  
began walking cautiously through the seemingly endless hallways. Another shriek  
rose into the air. This time it was Sora. And it was close. Matt broke into a run,  
Unimon at his heels, following the screams, praying that they weren't too late.  
Then, Matt heard TK, loud and clear.  
"I hope Matt is okay." he said.   
  
  
Matt froze. Unimon skidded to a stop and looked at Matt curiously. Tears  
streamed down Matt's face. Here TK was, at the mercy of Myotismon, and he was  
hoping Matt was okay. Unimon nickered softly.  
"We must hurry, for I know we are being watched."  
His voice was soft, not demanding. Matt nodded, wiped his face and began to run  
again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gatomon appeared. She grinned evilly.  
"Well well well, what do we have he---" Matt had grabbed her and, with one hand,  
held her paws together, with his other, held her mouth shut. She hissed and  
squirmed in his grasp but he held firm.  
"Either you tell us where my friends are, or get trampled." He held Gatomon  
close to Unimon's diamond hard hooves. Unimon stomped one hoof, cracking the  
ground and echoing in the halls. Gatomon gulped, and pointed east. Matt, still  
holding Gatomon, ran east. Voices reached his ears.  
"Did you see that girl?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah! That was the human Matt was talking about, I think" Tai answered.  
"It is totally impossible another human is here with us." Izzy stated.  
"Well, it has to be, she is with Myotismon." Joe shot back. Unimon's head jerked  
up, and his eyes glowed crimson.  
"You rescue your friends. I will find Robyn." He said.  
Matt nodded, then shook his head.  
"No! I want to help you." he said. Unimon blinked at Matt, then nodded.  
"Let's go then, your friends are safe, for now."   
Matt leaped aboard Unimon, tossed Gatomon aside, and galloped through the  
halls. Suddenly, Unimon skidded to a stop, nostrils flared, sniffing the air  
cautiously.  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
"Myotismon.." was the reply. Unimon whirled sharply and followed Myotismon's  
scent. Soon, he slowed to a walk, picking his feet up and setting them down  
quietly. Myotismon's voice was heard in the next room.  
"You have a good 5 minutes before you die. Any requests?" Myotismon sneered.  
"Let the others go!" Robyn's voice was high and threatening. Matt swallowed. She  
didn't even know them, and she was putting them first.  
"And leave Matt alone!" She finished. Matt's face colored. Myotismon laughed  
scornfully.  
"Five minutes five seconds, what's the difference? Line up and have your  
ammunition ready!" He yelled. Guns were loaded. Unimon reared, and whinnied  
piercingly. Matt slid to the ground. Unimon charged towards Myotismon, horn  
extended. Myotismon, with an angry snarl, threw Robyn into Matt, and vanished.  
Matt stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground, Robyn on top of him. He  
groaned, and she jumped up quickly.  
"Uni!! Matt!!" She looked so relieved. Her broken wrist had a cast around it. He  
grinned a bit, then went pale.  
"The others!" he called, swinging up onto Unimon's back. Robyn scrambled up  
behind him. Unimon whirled and raced back the way they came. They skidded  
into the room that held the others. But it was empty.  
"NO!" roared Matt. Unimon snorted angrily.  
"Don't worry Matt," Robyn said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we'll  
help you find your friends."  
Matt blinked, and looked at Robyn, who returned his quizzical stare with a wink,  
and a grin. He smiled back. Robyn spurred Unimon.  
"Let's go! Follow your nose, Uni!" Unimon tosses his head, whinnied and charged  
towards the east. They raced, for what seemed like an eternity, when Matt heard  
Myotismon laugh.  
"Line them up and grab your ammunition! And HURRY!" he boomed. Matt,  
loosing control, yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"MYOTISMON!"  
Unimon snorted.  
"Hold on!"   
Matt and Robyn tightened their grip. Unimon burst through a wall, and knocked  
Myotismon to the ground. Myotismon snarled and shoved Unimon away. Matt  
and Robyn toppled to the ground.  
"Matt!" Tai called. Matt looked up. Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and TK were chained  
to a wall. Garurumon, who was still digivolved, Palmon, Agumon, Gomamon,  
Tentomon, Patamon, and Biyomon were chained as well. Unimon rose to his feet  
and cried shrilly to the heavens.  
"Flaming Thunder!"   
A storm cloud appeared, bubbling and brewing. Myotismon watched, with anger.  
Suddenly, flaming lightning bolts shot down at the Digi-Destined and their  
Digimon. They cried out, but their chains were gone after the smoke had  
cleared. Myotismon snarled.  
"NO! GET THEM!"  
Myotismon's troops rushed at the Digi-Destined, but the Digimon held them off.  
"Get on my back!" Unimon called. The Digi-Destined scrambled up on Unimon.  
Matt counted. 1..2..3..4..5... Only five, six including him. TK! Where was TK!? He  
searched the fighting Digimon. Myotismon had TK and was running out the  
castle.  
"Matt! Help!" TK cried.   
"TK!!!" Matt yelled.  
"Matt! C'mon!" Garurumon howled. Matt leaped from Unimon's back, onto  
Garurumon's. They raced after the fleeing Myotismon.  
  
Dashing through the maze of the castle, they turned right, then left,  
right, and right again, closing in on Myotismon and TK. Suddenly, they were  
outside. Myotismon had stopped a few yards away, holding TK up high. Matt  
stood on Garurumon's back, fists clenched, watching Myotismon with narrowed  
eyes.  
"You want this little brat?" He shook TK, who sobbed. Matt gritted his teeth.  
Myotismon laughed.  
"Well you aren't getting him!" Myotismon raised a hand, which a blade grew  
from. Matt's eyes widened, but he was rigid with horror. Myotismon, with an evil  
laugh, thrust the blade at TK.   
Suddenly, a flash of blonde and white leaped across Myotismon. There was  
a small crack as the blade was pierced into something. Unimon landed, Robyn on  
his back. Myotismon blinked. The blade was gone from his hand. TK was  
trembling though not harmed. Unimon stood, eyes glued to Myotismon. The  
world around them grew silent. Then, a small groan escaped Robyn, and she slid  
off Unimon's back, to the ground....the blade lodged in her stomach.  
  
Matt stood, trembling. Then he screamed Robyn's name, leaped to the ground  
and ran to her. Myotismon had vanished. TK was near Robyn, his lower lip  
trembling.  
"M-Matt? Is...is she...?" He sobbed. Matt picked up Robyn's hand and listened for a  
pulse. There was none. He drew in a sharp breath and slowly nodded his head.  
Unimon was standing at one side, his ears layed back, his usually cold, icy blue  
eyes were now a dull, dark grey. The other Digi-Destined came running from  
around the corner. Tai was leading, and when he saw Robyn he stopped short.  
The rest skidded to a stop too. TK began sobbing uncontrollably. Matt sat down,  
cross legged and TK sat in his lap. Matt brought out his harmonica, and, through  
tears, played a slow, soft song, trying to comfort TK and himself, still gazing at  
the lifeless form. Then, in his ears, his pulse drummed faintly. He closed his eyes,  
tears spilling down his cheeks and dropping on the ground. Unimon looked up, at  
Robyn, ears pricked. TK stopped crying.   
  
Then Matt knew.  
  
The drumming wasn't his pulse. It was Robyn's. He stopped playing, and felt  
Robyn's hand, and checked for a pulse. Faintly, there was one. Robyn's face  
twitched, twisted with pain. Unimon's head shot up, and his wing slapped the  
blade that was in Robyn's stomach. It vanished, but the wound was still there.  
Matt tore the collar of his shirt off. TK, knowing it was needed, took his helmet  
off, and ripped the straps off of it. Matt smiled at his brother, and tied the  
straps around Robyn's waist, placing his collar cloth on the wound. Now all they  
could do was wait. Matt played his harmonica while the rest waited in silence.   
A small cry of pain arose from Robyn. Matt's hopes soared. He kept  
playing. Robyn slowly, painfully opened an eye. Her hand went straight to her  
wound and she flinched as she tried to sit up.   
"Relax, Robyn, don't move." Matt said soothingly. Robyn relaxed. Unimon walked  
to Robyn and nuzzled her head.  
"Hey Uni..I'm glad you're okay.."Robyn whispered, wincing. Her voice was raspy.  
Then she slowly looked toward Matt.  
"How are you and TK?"   
"Fine. We're fine. Thanks to you. But nevermind about us, we're worried about  
you." Matt answered softly.   
"Aw, I'll be fine..I'm just glad TK is...." Robyn choked from the pain, and Matt  
hushed Robyn, by brushing his fingers against her lips. Robyn's crest glowed.  
Matt's eyes went wide. A Crest?! Unimon raised his head, and closed his eyes. He  
flared his wings, and began to glow luminously. Everyone watched him with awe.  
His hooved grew golden. His wings grew bigger, and his whole body was more  
gallant. He opened his now crimson eyes and shook his head. His horn was  
spiraled silver. Pegamon knelt his head and pierced the wound with his horn.  
Robyn yelped then gritted her teeth, sweat forming on her forehead. Pain shot  
through her, up and down her body. It felt like thousands of needles were  
pricking her skin, and thrusting deep into her bones. Matt looked at Pegamon in  
horror.  
"Don't hurt her anymore! She is injured enough!" Pegamon ignored him. His  
horn went deeper into the wound. Robyn's face turned red, then white. She  
nearly blacked out from the pain. Tears spilled down her cheeks, mixed with  
sweat beads. She fought not to cry out by biting her lower lip so hard, she drew  
blood. Pegamon stood with half his horn in the wound. Then, with a quick  
jerking motion, he threw up his head, and screamed to the heavens, his horn  
now bloody. Robyn screamed in agony, her scream matching Pegamon's shrill  
one. Then, with ragged breaths, she opened her eyes, a bit shocked. The pain was  
gone. The wound was gone. She lay there for a moment, eyes wide, color slowly  
coming back to her face. She sat up, and looked around, taking notice of all the  
Digi-Destined. Matt let out a breath of relief. Pegamon shook his head, and  
digivolved back to Unimon. Robyn staggered to her feet, clutching her stomach.  
Matt rose beside her and steadied her. They walked to Unimon, and Robyn threw  
her arms around the Digimon, and whispered 'Thank you' over and over. Then  
she turned to Matt, and smiled. The spark was back in her eyes. Matt smiled  
back. She embraced him in a hug. Matt stood rigid, surprised.  
"Thank you Matt. Thank you very much." She whispered and relented her  
embrace. Matt shivered from the warmth, and all he could do was smile at  
Robyn.  
  
"Sorry to interupt and everything, but we've got to get out of here!" Tai  
mentioned.   
"That shouldn't be a problem, should it Uni?" Robyn winked at her Digimon.  
Everyone looked at Unimon. He raised his head, half grinning and pointed his  
horn at the nearest wall.  
"Ariel Attack!" he bellowed. Unimon flapped his great wings, hovering in the air.  
A large bright blue ball formed in his mouth. With a quick motion, he sent it at  
the wall, blasting it, and the walls behind it, to smitherines. Wall after wall was  
demolished, until a hole appeared in the last wall, letting sunlight stream in. The  
Digi-Destined and Digimon cheered. Unimon led the way, Robyn and Matt riding  
proudly on his back. Matt, who still was dazed from the hug, wondered  
something.  
"Robyn, what does your Crest symbolize?"   
Robyn pulled her tag and Crest out, letting it shimmer in the moonlight. Her  
Crest symbol was a single flame.  
"My Crest symbolizes Strength."  
Matt nodded. She had shown much strength when Unimon digivolved. He smiled,  
as he remembered the past few days.  
Robyn, who was riding infront of him, stroked Unimon's neck gently, and  
Unimon closed his eyes in pleasure. Matt grinned again, and, a bit shyly, held  
onto Robyn's waist. She leaned back so her head was resting on his shoulder and  
grinned. He grinned back.   
They arrived at the Digi-Destined's camp, and Matt and Robyn reluctantly  
slid to the ground.  
"Hey, guys," Matt called, "you'll never believe this...but.." he took Robyn's hand  
and brought her in front of him, grinning, "Robyn's a Digi-Destined!"  
"What?!" Tai shouted.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"Cool!" Sora laughed.  
"That's so neat!" Mimi giggled.  
"Yay!!" TK jumped for joy.  
"Impossible..." Joe gawked.  
"It's possible all right.." Robyn said, and held her tag and Crest up, "I own the  
Crest of Strength."  
TK, filled with excitement, ran to Robyn and hugged her. Robyn laughed, and  
hugged TK back.  
"You were the one who sang that night, right!?" TK asked. Robyn blushed.  
"Well, yeah, I was walking by the camp, and I saw that you were the only one  
having trouble sleeping...so I sang for you, and it did the trick!" She laughed.  
TK grinned the biggest grin he could, while Matt watched, delighted.  
The whole night, the Digi-Destined told stories of their pasts. Even Matt joined  
in on a few. Then, after awhile, he saw Robyn beginning to bore of the talking.  
She glanced at him, caught his eye, and flashed a grin, then yawned purposely.  
Matt snickered, and got up. He motioned for her to follow, and slipped quietly  
away from the group. Robyn stood, excused herself, and followed Matt.  



End file.
